Brothers
by mayetra
Summary: Haldir is hit on the head during a rainstorm and some unexpected changes to his life occur.


Title: Brothers  
  
Author: Mayetra  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create them. I don't make any money from this fic. May the good professor forgive me for using his characters.  
  
Special Warnings: Mild Violence  
  
Beta: Fireheart  
  
Cast: Orophin, Rúmil, Haldir, Galadriel and three original characters  
  
Timeline: AU Pre-LotR  
  
Author's Note: This is in response to the Rain Challenge on the Tortured Scribes. Now, your eyes will not deceive you, yes I have made Haldir dark haired in this fic. There is no description of Haldir in Fellowship of the Ring. Based on his statements about the Sea and the Mellyrn, plus statements concerning the History of Galadriel and Celeborn in PoME books, it is easy to assume Haldir is of Teleri descent, though would be most properly classified as a Sindar. Since the Vanyar, aside from rare exceptions due to marriage between the Vanyar and other Elven Races, are the only fair Elves, it is also easy to assume Haldir would have dark hair and grey eyes. There was a Lórien Elf described by Tolkien as being fair- haired, but I feel this is probably the exception to the rule. See end of story for additional notes, so as not to reveal parts of the plot.  
  
Summary: Haldir is hit on the head during a rainstorm and some unexpected changes to his life occur.  
  
*~*  
  
Haldir wrapped his fur-lined cloak tighter around his body as another wet cold blast of air buffeted the talan.  
  
It was a miserable night to be on The Fences. Brushing a strand of ebony hair away from his face, grey eyes continued to scan the landscape beyond the treeline.  
  
The wind howled and wailed, shaking the tree that supported the talan and its three occupants. Branches whipped about blown by the fierce gale causing leaves and blossom petals to fill the air making it even more difficult to observe the surrounding landscape. Flashes of light forked briefly illuminating the heavy dark clouds piled there. Sharp cracks and low rumbling booms competed with the hard patter of droplets.  
  
"Sweet Elbereth, Haldir! I do not think even Orcs would be out on a night such as this," Rúmil remarked from beneath his own damp cloak.  
  
Haldir grunted softly, but made no reply. He had learned long ago that acknowledging his brothers' complaints only served to encourage them to whine more.  
  
"I bet all the other wardens have retreated to The Hollow," Orophin grumbled from his corner of the talan. An undertone in his voice suggested that he hoped they would do the same.  
  
The Hollow was just what it sounded like: a large, room-sized hole in one of the great Mellryn that dotted the edge of the Golden Wood. Over the years, the wardens had fashioned it into a rather comfortable retreat to use for emergencies, during especially inclement weather, and even for the occasional rendezvous of a more intimate nature.  
  
Haldir groaned. Leave it to his brothers to make a wretched night such as this worse with their grumbling. "Cease your moaning," he snapped, his patience thinner than usual. "We have been charged with guarding Lothlórien's borders and that is what we shall do!"  
  
Rúmil snorted. "The last time I checked Orcs could not swim."  
  
Haldir glared through the heavy wet mist at the sodden lump of fur that shielded his brother. "These are dark times, Rúmil, and you should not jest. Weather such as this can be used to an attacker's advantage."  
  
"Aye, Rúmil, you should be ashamed of yourself," Orophin chided with mock seriousness. "What if the fish in the Nimrodel rise up in revolt with plans to ride this torrent to the very gates of Caras Galadhon? We are the only defense our beloved city has!"  
  
A brief flash of light revealed that Haldir's youngest brother was so completely wrapped in his cloak that it would have been impossible for him to see anything.  
  
"Fine! If it is your wish to abandon your post and seek shelter, so be it! I, for one, shall not shirk my duty and will stay here until I am relieved by the next watch!" Haldir smugly turned his attention back to the thick darkness. His brothers might be whiners but they were loyal to a fault and would not leave him to stand their post alone, regardless of how foul the weather turned.  
  
Another flash of blue-white light fractured the inky night followed by a deep rumbling. Haldir was surprised that his brothers had let the subject of retreat drop so easily. They may not leave him, but they weren't usually so accepting of his edicts. Rúmil could be counted on for at least another round of whining. He shifted his gaze to find that the talan was empty.  
  
"Miserable sons of Orcs!" Haldir called out, but his words were lost amid the din of the squall. I cannot believe they left me, he thought glumly.  
  
There was another burst of icy wind, which caused the tree holding the talan to groan.  
  
"Would that the Valar have given me sisters instead of brothers," Haldir muttered aloud.  
  
There was a resounding crack in answer to his words. It was followed by a burst of pain to the back of his skull. A split second later, the wet, frigid night faded to nothingness.  
  
*~*  
  
"Haldir."  
  
The sound of his name brought the world back into focus. Haldir blinked several times trying to clear his vision. The mottled blue of gold and white coalesced into the stunning beauty of the Lady Galadriel.  
  
"Haldir, can you hear me?" Galadriel asked.  
  
Haldir nodded and immediately wished he had not. The back of his head felt like an Orc had used it for clubbing practice.  
  
Galadriel noticed his grimace. "That tree branch hit you rather hard. Here drink this, it will help the pain." She helped him to a sitting position and handed him a cup.  
  
Between the pounding in his head and the constant din on the roof, Haldir was having a hard time holding on to his thoughts. He sipped the liquid in the cup and slowly his memory came back, the squall, his brothers' complaints, and finally, their abandonment of him. He remembered hearing a sharp crack, but nothing after that. Obviously, he had been hit with a tree branch just as Galadriel had told him. He wondered how long he had lain unconscious in the talan before someone had found him.  
  
A flash of brilliant light illuminated the room briefly, capturing Haldir's attention.  
  
"I cannot believe we are having such blustery weather," Galadriel commented nonchalantly.  
  
Haldir felt there was something strange about her remark, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
"I hope you are feeling up to visitors." Galadriel gave him a smile. "I can tell you there are two very worried Elves waiting to see their brother."  
  
Yeah, I bet they are, Haldir thought bitterly, but kept his unkind thoughts to himself. He merely nodded his head and gave the lady a small smile.  
  
Galadriel moved aside the curtain covering the doorway and spoke softly to someone in the next room. A few moments later, two Elves entered the room.  
  
At first, Haldir was shocked silent by what he saw, but then he realized his brothers were playing a very sick joke. It was not enough that they abandoned him; he huffed silently, now they pull this.  
  
Two females stood at the foot of his bed with twin expressions of worry on their faces. Had he not know for a fact that his parent had only three children, he might have thought he was looking at Rúmil and Orophin's twin sisters.  
  
"Where in the name of Mordor, did my brothers find the both of you?" Haldir asked with a chuckle.  
  
"My lady," Rúmil's twin shot a questioning glance at the Lady of Light.  
  
Galadriel regarded the bed ridden Elf with a look of concern. "He did hit his head rather hard."  
  
"Haldir," Orophin's twin said in a gentle tone, "we do not have any brothers, other than you of course."  
  
"Do you not remember us, Haldir," Rúmil's twin asked with a bit of anxiety lacing her tone. "I am Rómen and this is Oloriel. We are your sisters."  
  
Haldir let out a howl of laughter that rivaled the booming din outside. It was many moments before he could control his mirth. Did his brothers really believe he would fall for this prank? He had not been hit that hard in the head. "This is the poorest excuse of a joke my brothers have ever come up with! Now, will the both of you be dears and fetch my siblings. I want to have a word or two with them. in private if you please."  
  
Both females cast stricken looks at Galadriel.  
  
"Perhaps, you should go now," the Lady suggested calmly. "Your brother needs to rest. I am sure all will be well come the morning."  
  
A low, ominous rumble from the darkness beyond the open window followed her statement.  
  
*~*  
  
Sisters, Haldir thought miserably.  
  
Two weeks had passed since he had awoke in the Royal Talan. He could find neither hide nor hair of his two brothers. Everyone he asked simply gave him a look of pity and calmly explained that he had no brothers. To add insult to injury, Lord Celeborn had relieved him of guard duty until he 'felt more like his normal self'.  
  
The worst part of this whole ordeal was the wretched weather. No longer was Caras Galadhon buffeted by gentle warm breezes and light cleansing showers, instead, a constant gale pounded the city day and night.  
  
Haldir was beginning to wonder if he had gone mad. All of his memories were of Rúmil and Orophin, not Rómen and Oloriel. He tried to picture his two 'sisters' rolling in the mud with him as children or sitting on the bank of the Anduin, fishing in the hot summer sun, but he could not twist him mind around the images.  
  
It was remarkable how identical they looked to his brothers. Their features were softer and more feminine, and, much to his chagrin, they were actually very beautiful. The two females were shorter than his brothers, with curves exactly where they should be. His 'sisters' were very popular among the unattached male population of the city and this fact was giving Haldir fits. He may not have completely accepted the fact they were indeed his siblings, but until he found Rúmil and Orophin, he was not taking any chances!  
  
He had been in six fights in the last four days defending their honor. Haldir's best friend, Lúo, had often complained bitterly about his sister being beset by rogues and scoundrels. He had always thought that his friend was overreacting; now he knew better.  
  
With a muttered curse on the female gender as a whole, Haldir continued to cross the city via the ropes and bridges suspended between the Mellyrn.  
  
Earlier, he had caught Rómen trying to sneak out her bedroom window. During the ensuing argument, Oloriel had managed to slip out the front door. He had a fairly good idea where she was, but the Valar only knew whom she was with!  
  
The tall, stoic Elf flexed his fingers in anticipation of the beating he would be honor bound to visit on the ruffian, who had the misfortune of pawing his baby sister. It was not personal, Haldir, himself, had meet with many lovely girls for kisses beneath the moonlight. It was a harmless enough way to pass the time. Unless it was your sister, Haldir thought bitterly, then it became a completely different situation.  
  
He shivered as his clothing became sodden with the continual onslaught of wet, cold, wind. Why would his sister choose such a miserable night to meet with her current beau? The moon was hidden behind black clouds and the wind had a biting chill to it.  
  
He had little time to continue his mental tirade as he reached his destination. With the lithe grace of his race, Haldir made his way to the leaf covered ground. Just as he had suspected, there was his sister in the arms of a blond Elf. He didn't recognize the Elf, but assumed he was part of a wandering troop that was visiting the city. Without a second of hesitation, Haldir reached out and pulled his sister off the stranger's lap.  
  
"Haldir," Oloriel gasped in shock. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Haldir ignored his question as he turned his attention to the blond stranger. "You will stay away from my sister," he hissed.  
  
"Haldir! Stop this at once!" Oloriel's pleas fell on deaf ears.  
  
The stranger grinned lazily at Haldir. "I will spend as much time as I please with your sister and there is naught you can do about it."  
  
A haze of anger was beginning to form in Haldir's mind. How dare this scoundrel presume to speak to him in such a manner! Haldir's face took on a deadly look. "You will find that I am quite capable of defending my sister's honor. You have a pretty face, it would be a shame if I had to bloody it."  
  
The stranger's grin grew bigger. "If you think so," he taunted, as he slowly gained his feet.  
  
Haldir felt a cold sense of dread fill him. The Elf was a good head taller than he was and broader as well. He had a feeling he was going to regret this, but he had no choice. "Your size may have saved you in the past, but you will find that I do not scare easily! Now leave before I lose my patience and give you a thrashing you will not soon forget!"  
  
The Elf snorted. "Go home, boy, your sister came to me of her own free will and I intend to spend the rest of the evening with her."  
  
With the stranger's arrogant words, Haldir felt his anger return with a vengeance. With little forethought, he drew back his fist and landed it on the Elf's jaw. The blonde's head snapped back and Haldir pressed his advantage. He swung his fist a second time and was shocked when the blonde caught it. The last thought to filter through Haldir's mind before the stranger beat him to unconsciousness was that brothers were definitely better than sisters were.  
  
*~*  
  
"Haldir!"  
  
Haldir groaned and tried to open his eyes. His skull felt as if Sauron himself had kicked it.  
  
"Haldir, can you hear me?"  
  
Cracking open his eyes, Haldir squinted against the wet drops that pelted his face. There were two large and fuzzy shapes hovering above him.  
  
"I think he is coming around," the first fuzzy shape said to the second one.  
  
"Rúmil?" Haldir managed to say as his brother's worried face finally came into focus. "Rúmil, what happened?"  
  
"You were struck in the back of the head by a tree branch," Rúmil explained as he and Orophin helped Haldir to a sitting position.  
  
"You have a fair sized knot on the back of your head," Orophin added. "We should get you back to Caras Galadhon so the healers can have a look at you."  
  
Haldir winced as he tentatively probed the tender lump on the back of his skull. Memories came rushing back and he froze. It had all been a dream! He reached out to wrap an arm around each brother; he pulled them tightly against him in a great bear-like hug. "Thank the Valar you are not females!"  
  
Rúmil and Orophin awkwardly exchanged looks around the back of Haldir's dark head.  
  
"We had better hurry and get him back to the city," Orophin whispered. "That branch must have hit him harder than we thought!"  
  
Rúmil nodded vigorously.  
  
The End  
  
A/N  
  
I could not find translations for Rúmil and Orophin's names, nor could I find feminine versions for their names, so I chose female Quenya names that were close enough to the boys' name as to hopefully not confuse the reader too much. 


End file.
